Betrayed, broken and defeated
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: The twins are faced with problems of all sorts. The main source of their sorrow is their father! Insanity follows torture and suicide follows insanity. No character death! Lemon and orange later! Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is to try and wear off my writers' block and practice lemons!!! Another ouran fanfiction!

Warning – lemon, yaoi, violence, bondage, angst, twincest, insanity, suicide attempts, orange, abuse and self-harm.

Disclaimer – I do not own ouran high school host club!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shivering teenage boy ran through the frozen and frightening streets. The frosted street lights flickered with an orange glow around as the pitch black darkness fell all around. His light footsteps echoed throughout the street.

'I can't believe this is happening!' ran through the boy's mind. He tripped and fell heavily on the hard pavement. He cowered away from the shadowed being hovering over him. The older man spoke in a grave voice 'I'd guess there's no one to save you, nor will there ever be' which was followed with maniacal laughter. A small scared sound escaped the younger one's throat in pure fear of the older man.

"Kaoru!" another familiar voice sounded around him.

"Hikaru?" his golden eyes looked round manically for his slightly older brother. A sharp object was pressed against his chest threateningly.

"Hikaru, help, please!" Kaoru shouted within a gasp of terror. The blade skimmed neatly across his chest, shredding the clothes that he wore. His eyes snapped shut tightly, tears brimming to the surface and sliding down his pale ivory face. A gentle yet pleasurable smirk formed on his lips by mistake, he hid his secrets well and even his twin brother had no idea of some however maybe it would be best if he knew. Hikaru darted to his brother whom was cowering on the ground.

"Kaoru are you okay?" he asked grabbing his trembling shoulders as Kaoru's dulling eyes flickered open looking at his brother. He nodded slightly as the tips of his fingers touched where the 'wound' was. His fingers were coated in dark blood, at this time Hikaru also noticed the cut. "How did you get that cut?" he asked with concern. Kaoru buried his head in Hikaru's chest whilst he shook. "Kaoru?" he asked again.

"This man attacked me" he whispered to his worried brother. Hikaru's eyes widened then softened.

"Where was he?"

"Here, just before you arrived. When you came he disappeared, you should've seen him" Kaoru sobbed softly to his older brother.

"I didn't see anyone here, what did he look like?" Hikaru asked gently.  
"He was tall, I couldn't see his face properly though. He had a knife and was really skinny, like he was anorexic" he cried quietly. Hikaru recognized the description.

"Like the man from your dreams?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru nodded wiping away his tears since his brother had moved to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you believe me?" Kaoru gasped, obviously deeply hurt. Hikaru felt guilty, he shouldn't have said that when his twin was deeply upset.

"I'm sorry, I do believe you but it sounds weird, you'd been having nightmares about him when you had never seen him before." Kaoru stood looking in an odd direction. He looked amazed and frozen yet terrified beyond belief as if he was paralyzed. "Kaoru?" Hikaru stood to join his twin and saw someone he had hoped never to see again.

"Father?" they both questioned at the same time. The figure was in perfect vision of the twins as he opened his arms with a smile and chimed, "ah, boys, it's been a long time". The last time they had seen him was just before they had gone to ouran, and they had hoped and prayed to never ever see him again but alas there he was standing right in front of them, the man that made them so cynical. Kaoru wrapped his hands around his arms and backed away as he turned on his heels and attempted to run. As he spun their father gripped his wrist harshly and tugged him to his tight hug. "Where are you trying to go son" he whispered into Kaoru's ear as his hot breath tickled the inside of Kaoru's ear.

"Let him go!" Hikaru defended his brother from him.

"Oh hush now, you know you want to come with me too, your brother had no choice though. A little force is good for a boy" he laughed psychotically. "I can't wait 'till we get back, it'll be like the good old days, right boys?" The hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end in alarm. Kaoru clamped his eyes shut as he tried to struggle free but to no avail. Their father began to drag Kaoru away to his slick black car as Hikaru ran after them. If Kaoru was being taken away he would go to no matter what. They were thrown into the back of the common but expensive car as it was quickly locked. He snuck into the drivers' seat as the vehicle took off. The twins huddled together like rabbits as Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru's slender fingers slipped between strands of soft and smooth red hair in a comforting manor. Kaoru had been through the biggest ordeal out of the two of them when it came to their father. He was sure Kaoru still had some of the scars from when their father would accidentally cut too deep and he was certain the memories of their darkest day still remained fresh in his mind. Hikaru could still remember the pain-filled screams and pleas he had heard and the awful state Kaoru was in. Hikaru admired Kaoru for being able to carry on and cope with what had befallen him that night. Eventually the car screeched to a slick halt where they were dragged into the unknown area and into the loathed household. They were taken into a large empty room, "This'll be your home for now boys". He threw Hikaru into a vertex of the square room as he held Kaoru tightly into his grasp. He harshly pulled his younger son towards him as he claimed Kaoru's lips painfully. Kaoru stood shocked, scared and sealed to the spot. Hikaru angrily stared however he was unable to move. Their father's arms wrapped around Kaoru's body as he licked at Kaoru lips to deepen the painful kiss, Kaoru, still confused, let his father dominate his mouth as the bigger, stronger more dominant man slid his tongue into Kaoru's mouth just to taunt the two. Their father held no love for either of his twins but merely saw them as things to take out his anger and lust. Hikaru finally found the ability to stand and charge his father, stealing Kaoru, _his_ Kaoru, from their father. The helpless boy clung to Hikaru for dear life. Their father smirked as he left shouting "you're both disappointing failures, I'll be back later". As the door slammed shut they huddled together, Hikaru in an overly protective state and Kaoru in a crying mess.

"I don't want this to happen again Hikaru" he sobbed. Hikaru held Kaoru softly and soundlessly. He didn't want to say 'I promise it won't' which is what Kaoru wanted to hear, Hikaru didn't like to make promises he couldn't keep. He had already made that mistake. 

"_I promise he won't hurt you Kaoru" Hikaru whispered to his frightened brother. _

_Kaoru cried madly as Hikaru comforted him, "Kaoru…"_

_Kaoru just cried, if Hikaru hadn't said that earlier perhaps Kaoru wouldn't be so…broken. If Hikaru hadn't lead Kaoru with false promises he would not have felt so…betrayed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R!!!! I want to know how you think it was, every review helps!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've just got my Microsoft Word working now so I can write properly again! Yay!

Disclaimer and warnings the same … one more warning actually… OOCness in terms of their Father….

(1) My Word said this was grammatically correct but I'm not completely sure….bare that in mind please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru kept his arms tightly around his defenseless brother who had began to calm down again but was obviously reliving vivid memories. The elder rested his head gently on his brother's soft hair nuzzling him gently. Kaoru appreciated his brother being there and comforting him, to show this he gently wrapped his arms around Hikaru's torso pulling him slightly closer, close enough to feel his warm breath on his neck as he moved his head to look into the younger one's identical eyes. Hikaru moved his face closer to his brother's until their noses were touching. Kaoru's amber eyes widened slightly in what may have been alarm or surprise as Hikaru moved Kaoru's head down slightly to place a gentle yet lasting kiss onto his forehead. Hikaru yawned sleepily as he lay(1) down in the middle of the empty room with Kaoru resting by his side with his head on Hikaru's chest peacefully.

Within two hours of calm, undisturbed sleep a click echoed throughout the room as the door slammed against the hard, peeling, brick wall. Both the boys lazily sat up only to see their Father waiting, leaning on the doorframe. Their Father slowly advanced; the scent of his strong cologne burnt the twins' noses as it lay thick in the air. A large strong hand grasped the collar of Kaoru's shirt and, as Hikaru went to stand to oppose his Father the most dominant male in the room pressed his hard shoes against Hikaru's chest, pushing him to the floor as he began to feel the helplessness of the current situation. He looked into his youngest son's petrified eyes with glee as he grasped his son's waist pulling him closer. He could feel every tremble that ran through Kaoru's body as he threw the slightly elder son across the room with his foot. Kaoru knew that this was going to be an awful experience as he was forcefully pulled out of the room. The echoing of the elder twin rung throughout the hall as he lunged at the door attempting to help his younger sibling but – alas – to no avail.

The eldest man threw his youngest son into the new room adorned with dull blue, peeling paint. Hastily his skinny wrists were seized harshly as he was thrown by the stronger man onto the large king-sized bed covered in red and black silk. The fear in the younger rose as his heart beat sped up like a horse reaching the final stretch. His Father looked down at his helpless position as his free hand rummaged in the bed-side drawer in search of something. Tears filled Kaoru's eyes as he hid them skillfully, he thought of all the times he'd had to do that, in front of everyone, he'd always have to hide everything.

"Here we go" the elder whispered sinisterly above the frightened one, "this'll restrain you well enough". Kaoru didn't get a good look at the object; he just saw the metallic shimmer as his Father reached over him using the wanted object…

Hikaru continuously raked his nails down the door trying to open it or break it to get out and help his beloved twin. He knew he couldn't get through and that sick thought brought tears to his eyes as he stubbornly tried to reach his brother.

Kaoru tried to free his hands from the grasp of the metal handcuffs but it was useless, his Father had complete control over him at this point but he still wouldn't let his Father have it easy! He struggled against his Father's grasp using his feet for offence before he was completely pinned down by the older, stronger dominant male.

"Calm down Kaoru" he purred into his son's delicate ear, "otherwise I'll have to exchange you for your virgin brother and you wouldn't want that would you. I wouldn't want that either, he would be a little too inexperienced for my taste" he taunted. Kaoru's eyes widened as he settled down still hiding his tears from the sight of anyone.

"I won't let anything happen to Hikaru" he sighed as he surrendered himself to his Father. His Father's lips pressed down hard against Kaoru's own in a bruising kiss as his strong and skilled tongue worked its way into Kaoru's dry mouth as the elder wetted it with his own salvia. His Father's free hands worked their way down the skinny form of his most feminine son and they stayed on his hips. He broke away as he attempted his persuasion to try and relax his son and get him to enjoy it – yes, his Father was a pervert of the worst degree. Kaoru thought it was best if he went with what his Father was saying so he gave in quickly. His Father coldly removed Kaoru's trousers and undergarments as he just as quickly removed his. His Father had already reached perfect erect state meanwhile Kaoru hadn't been aroused in the slightest; not that he cared anyway. Kaoru could feel his Father's power wielding hands on his inner thigh as he willingly but reluctantly spread his pale, slender legs for his Father. Straight away he could feel his Father's extra large member ready at his entrance – the kind of person he was, bugger foreplay, get to the buggering! That could've easily been his motto.

The swelled tip pressed to his entrance as he forced his way into his son's warm body. Kaoru closed his eyes and restrained himself from screaming in pain however he couldn't stop his tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. A sharp wince escaped his lips as the head ripped its way in. Without lubricants alone it was agony but also without the stretching beforehand, his Father had never been so merciless. He felt those hands he despised on his back pushing him up from the bed, telling him to do that; Kaoru used his feet to support himself as he lifted up from the soft bed so his Father could get deeper and cause him more pain. Soon the shaft had been viscously inserted into his delicate body which unwillingly brought the tears from his eyes and a yelp of frightened pain from his pale fragile lips. Kaoru felt the tongue of his attacker lapping away the fresh salty tears from his ivory cheeks. The purr of pleasure from his Father absolutely petrified him but he tried to obey his pervious orders to relax. His Father held no care for his son, he didn't care if he was hurting him or torturing him, and as long as his greedy, lustful needs were done he was happy. He pulled his huge cock back harshly and suddenly before fiercely thrusting forward again at high speeds. Kaoru hadn't felt such pain like this, physically and psychotically. His Father continued, deliberately using no pattern – the way his Father liked it. This went on for what seemed to Kaoru like hours, before long Kaoru was completely exhausted as his eyelids became heavier…

Hikaru sat in a corner, burying his head in his legs as he cried heavily for his brother. He felt like he'd let Kaoru down as the burden of guilt proved too heavy for him. The door clicked and opened steadily once more as Hikaru's head flicked over to the door.

"I must've worn out the poor boy" he smirked with pride. Hikaru looked at his passed out twin in his Father's hands with anger.

"Get out here now you old bastard!" Rung through the house in a foreign voice as the sound of shattering glass and gunshot echoed through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay – I haven't been inspired to continue but I must learn to write well even without inspiration. Here it is!

Warnings and disclaimers are same as last chapters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru rushed over to his brother's side as his body fell to the floor, still out-cold. He looked up and saw the blood flowing down his arm as another gunshot sounded followed by the yelling of "Give me my money! No one rips me off in blackjack!" their father took another injury as the monster fell to the floor and another figure emerged into the room. Hikaru looked up at the new man before him. "Who are you two then?" The man asked.

"We're his sons…" Hikaru whispered.

"That guy had children! He couldn't raise a turtle let alone two children. Well you're free now – I assume you two have another home?" the man kindly spoke. Hikaru was taken back by the man's kindness.

"Y-yeah, we do. We're stuck here though; he took us off the street in his car." Hikaru explained shakily.

"I have a car too actually, do you want me to help you two out a little? I hate to see children suffer" he smiled. Hikaru nodded nervously, he thought this was extremely suspicious but it was the best thing it seemed. The man led Hikaru out of the room, Hikaru was carrying Kaoru as he glanced to the heavy bolts that sealed the door swiftly and caused no escape from the room. He was taken to the car where he sat in the back with Kaoru laying over his lap and the free seat next to him as the unknown man named Nao sat in the drivers' seat.

Hours passed with nothing until exactly 5 hours and 34 minutes had passed since the twins arrived home, at this time Kaoru woke up from his slumber. Hikaru was asleep next to him as the memories flooded back powerfully. He raised his hand to his head as he groaned angrily and wondered how they got back. He slowly got up and steadily walked over to the window to peer out at the night sky; he looked down at the pavement below and saw _that_ man – the one from his nightmares. Kaoru gasped and stepped back hastily – seeing the smirk on his face – stumbled back, terrified. He felt himself being pulled back by his arms; a person was behind him pressing him against a wall, growling. Kaoru had never seen a person like this, a powerful man but didn't look it, average looks, etc but strength. The man pulled out a sharp bade from his sleeve and cut deep into his wrist and dragged it along quickly, then did the same to the other until the blood poured to the floor. Kaoru looked to the side, not wanting the joyful smile across his face but being unable to remove it. The pain was hardly bearable yet he was smiling? Kaoru wanted to know what was wrong with him, was he just completely fucked up? The blade was then dragged across other areas of his body such as his arms, legs, chest, back, etc.

Hikaru began to wake as Kaoru lost sight of the person, suddenly as he fell to the ground as a bleeding, crying mess once more as he felt more pathetic and weak. Hikaru's eyes opened slowly, immediately catching sight of his twin, sobbing and bleeding. He flew out of bed, next to his twin, holding him close whispering that it'll all be okay.

"Kaoru, what happened? Did you do this to yourself?" Hikaru whispered – afraid. The younger shook his head.

"A person did this…outside I saw the other man…Hikaru, I'm scared. I'm really, really scared" he cried as he hid in his brother's chest. Hikaru sighed.

"Kaoru…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, yes but it is almost 1AM and I haven't slept properly in WEEKS! Ugh – Exhaustion. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey – sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I'm trying to get chapters for my book done and I'm really unorganized! This probably will be short but I have to get back to the chapters for book.

Warnings and disclaimer is the same as last chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru remained there, by his brother's side, not wanting to let go but knowing he must. Hikaru pulled away before he got too bloody as he whispered heavily to his twin, "we have to get you to a hospital, I'll call it now, stay here and don't move" he commanded as Kaoru, still trembling, nodded. Hikaru left the room to call for an ambulance since it seemed Kaoru wouldn't be able to make the walk to the hospital in his current condition. Kaoru looked around manically – wanting to be able to see the knife, the tool that did this to him but to his surprise no knife was visible…anywhere. The room was knifeless; he couldn't see anything sharp thrown around. His eyes widened in astonishment, there must've been someone in the room – it was confirmed but how did he enter and exit so quickly? With no trace of evidence that he was ever inside? His trembling became more rapid, his fear became sicklier as he closed his eyes and wished it was a dream, but the cuts still stung and the blood was still there. Tears rolled down his cheeks like rivers, mixing with the blood and pain becoming a dull pink as they hit the floor. As Kaoru opened his eyes again the room seemed to be spinning, turning and tossing – the colours of the room merged with each other as a thick purple mist seemed to seep in. 'W-what?' his thoughts buzzed around his head quickly – it couldn't be happening! Everything slowly dulled to a darker colour; his eyelids began to feel heavier as everything faded to black.

"Kaoru, the ambulance is on its way and…" Hikaru started as he entered the room, "Kaoru!" he yelled as his twin passed out.

As he began to come to his senses again he could hear a quiet but definite convocation that he did not want to disturb.

"What happened here?" A low gruff voice began.

"I woke up and he was like this, I called an ambulance and he collapsed" a voice, defiantly Hikaru replied but he sounded concerned, upset and worried.

"Did he say who or what did this?" The lower, older voice asked, a scribbling could be heard, like he was writing.

"He said it was a man, it had been one from his nightmares, he'd seen this man a few times before but I've never seen him, like he disappears when I arrive or something" Hikaru unsurely spoke. Did Hikaru not believe him, his own twin who'd trusted him with everything?

"I see, when did this begin?"

"It started…well he had the nightmares first, he woke up afraid, then soon after this man started to appear but nothing really happened. Then he said that the man had been threatening him with weapons and hitting him and he had the bruises and marks to show it, but there's something not right…I'm sure" Hikaru explained. Kaoru struggled to keep his eyes closed, still pretending to be passed out.

"I see, there is something peculiar here I'm certain now. However…these wounds do seem to have been done with a struggle…It's odd, however…yes, I'll go and share my reports with others, I shall return with news at a later date, until then he'll be held here for recovery. Hikaru nodded as the door gently opened and closed calmly, Kaoru could hear Hikaru sit on a chair next to the bed he was on as he slowly opened his eyes, getting used to bright lights in the room. Kaoru sat up slowly, looking straight across the room, not looking his brother in the eyes.

"Kaoru, do you feel alright?" Hikaru asked hastily.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's voice was filled with sorrow and hurt, "do you…believe me?" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He could hear no answer. "I heard your convocation…" he whispered gently, resisting the tears that begged to fall.

"Kaoru, it just seems…so…" Hikaru began, picking his words carefully as not to hurt his twin.

"Seems so what, Hikaru! Hard to believe? Impossible? Hikaru…" Kaoru looked down to the white bed sheets, closing his eyes to stop the tears, wishing he could just run away and hide or just go and kill himself to stop all of this.

"Kaoru, I haven't seen this person and…it seems so…" Hikaru tried to smile and cheer Kaoru up but Kaoru's thin, pale hands clenched into fists tightly at his answer.

"Isn't this enough proof!" Kaoru turned to Hikaru, hate filling his eyes as the tears began to fall rapidly.

"I…I'll go…" Hikaru stood from his chair as he left for the door.

'Let him leave…let him go…then…we'll be alone…again, and this time…this time I'll have my way…heheheheh…' Kaoru's eyes widened as a mysterious voice filled his mind, a voice with a lust for blood and aggression.

"Wait!" he called to Hikaru, not wanting to make the eye contact. Hikaru turned to him. "Don't leave…please," he swallowed hard looking up with frightened, pained eyes, his voice flooded with confusion and fear, "Please Hikaru…he says he'll come back when you leave…I don't want him to come back…please…" the younger cried quietly, desperately. Hikaru sat in the wooden chair again, putting his arms around Kaoru, letting him cry into his warm body.

"This started right after we ran from Father the first time…maybe…this is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun duuunnn… R&R if you want the next chapter!!! Sorry for shortness!


End file.
